Roll
Roll (ロール) is a kind-hearted humanoid robot, created by Dr. Light. She helps Dr. Light around the lab and does house keeping. She is Mega Man and Proto Man's sister, and is excellent at building gadgets for Mega Man to use. In Super Adventure Rockman, Roll will shut down if Rockman can't stop Dr. Wily and 16 Robot Masters from Mega Man 2 and Mega Man 3. In some games, she uses a communicator to give tips for the player. Roll is the only female main character in the Megaman Classic series and the only female Robot Master until Mega Man 9. Although she is thought to be clever but cowardly, in Marvel vs. Capcom and its sequel, she is a playable character and uses an infamous weapon referred to the Roll Buster. It fires red plasma blasts and when she triggers it, she shouts "Roll Buster!". Most of the time she can be defeated easily but due to her small size, she is hard to hit. Mega Man and Bass CD Data A house keeping robot created by Dr. Light. She is thought of as the sister of Megaman. *'"Good luck, Megaman!"' *'Good point:' Helpful *'Bad point:' Cowardice *'Like:' Cooking *'Dislike:' Cockroaches Japanese CD data *'Like:' Cleaning, cooking Trivia *She was named to match her counterpart's name ("Rock" 'n' "Roll"). Rockman is Mega Man's Japanese name. * Roll is a playable character in Mega Man: Powered Up as a download. She's also in the Marvel vs. Capcom series, though she's very weak in these games and is put in as a "joke character". Roll also is a selectable racer in the Mario Kart inspired Mega Man: Battle & Chase. *In Mega Man 1 to 7, she wears a simple red dress, but in Mega Man 8 and Mega Man and Bass, her visual was changed. In Mega Man 9, she's back in her red dress, though for the cost of 200 screws, her dress can be changed into the one seen in Mega Man 8. In Marvel vs. Capcom 1 and 2, she was revealed to wear white panties under the dress. *In Mega Man: Powered Up, you can download new clothes for her such as knight's armour or a raincoat. **All the weapons from the downloadable skins of Mega Man: Powered Up (giant fish, lance, umbrella, etc.) have a similar usage of her weapon Roll Swing (a broom). **On the subject of her attack, Roll appears to have a fondness for Melee attacks. This may reference the mistake by fans that Zero was a future version of Roll, as he too has a fondness for Melee attacks (The Z-Saber). *Her favorite color is red. ]] *According to a 1999 interview with Keiji Inafune, Roll was originally intended to be playable alongside Mega Man in Mega Man 2, but the decision was made to not change the formula carried over from the first game. This was because they felt that the game wouldn't have worked as well with a co-op two player mode, and because the executives at Capcom didn't want to promote a game starring a girl when at that time they felt that their home console audience was made primarily of boys. , most likely to be that Series' version of Roll.]] *Roll and Mega Man are sometimes thought to be boyfriend and girlfriend by fans, and in Mega Man: Powered Up, Copy Roll makes note of their relationship, using it to intimidate the original. **Incidently, Mega Man and Roll Caskett from the Mega Man Legends series, as well as MegaMan.EXE and Roll.EXE from Mega Man Battle Network, actually are couples and are not related. *In a Japanese Manga of MegaMan (or RockMan as it's stated in Japan) Roll has a Crush on Bass(Forte). Bass uses this to bother MegaMan, but Bass REALLY has no interest in Roll whatsoever. Whether there really is a relationship with these two is a rumor but, in the history of the MegaMan series, is the most popular rumor. Category:Mega Man characters Category:Robot Masters Category:Characters with music names Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light